mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lily
Lily (su nombre completo es Liliana pero odia ese nombre debido que significa una flor) su mision actualmente es condenar universos y partirle la madre a todos los ponys (? Es una humana que llego a equestria debido a un portal-espacio tiempo,no cambio de forma para adaptarse al universo de mlp y se quedo como humana,condeno el universo 5 veces y es la razan por la que no hay vida en marte (? suele estar cantando fracmentos de la cancion matryoshka pero solo canta las partes estas: ¿kalinka? ¿malinka?'' ''¿freud? ¿keloid?'' ''¿Rendezvous? ¿Rendezvous? A menudo tartamudea canciones como matryoshka,la cancion de la intro de mother 1,las 8 melodias de earthbound y bangarang (creo que asi se escribe :I) Apariencia Tiene la piel bastante palida,tiene el cabello color negro (Aunque contra el sol parece café extremadamente oscuro :I) Nunca se a cortado el pelo y prefiere tenerlo largo,actualmente le llega hasta la cintura,el cabello se le enreda facilmente,su cabello es enrealidad ondulado pero debido al largo parece lacio No le importa para nada la vestidura,usa pantalones gris oscuro y una camisa violeta,odia completamente los vestidos y si lleva uno significa que la forzaron (y si usa el vestido estara con cara de 'kill me please' :'v ) la mayor parte del tiempo utiliza gorras Personalidad A primera vista parece una persona fría y sin sentimientos,no tiene muchos amigos (la mayor parte del tiempo es anti social),pero si conoce a alguien desde hace mucho tiempo es mas abierta a su personalidad y no tan fria como el artico :T Es extremadamente rencorosa y vengativa,siempre buscara la oportunidad de vengarse de alguien que la molesto,no tiene nada de paciencia (tiene una compañera en la escuela con sindrome de dawn que es extremadamente molesta y pudo soportarla 6 meses,se le puede considerar un milagro que la pudiera aguantar :I ) Tema ZP0yauSagzA gat59xqVtQI La verdad no se si le dejo esta cancion o se la cambio por algo de two steps from hell :I Frases *'Tienes más arena que 1000 desiertos del sahara juntos' -Ella hacia una compañera extremadamente arenosa *'Si meiko se auto comio ¿Como se comio la boca? :I' -Ella cuando termino de escuchar The Epicurean Daughter of Evil *'Tenia primero los ojos color café casi negro,después se me puso el ojo izquierdo violeta,después se me puso el ojo derecho azul ¿¡y ahora tengo la mitad del ojo derecho color rojo!? ¿¡por que siempre me toca la biokinesis!? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/f/fc/Upset.PNG' -Ella en mother 5 cuando cambio el color de la mitad del ojo derecho rojo xd Gustos musicales *'Dubstep: '''su tipo de música favorito,descubrio el dubstep hace como 4 años por que usaba una nintendo dsi y y miraba animaciones de fliptone antena o como se llame y salio una con la cancion de kill everybody,le gusto ese tipo de musica pero no la investigo,casi un año despues en youtube encontro una cancion llamada kill everybody,la puso y recordo que era como la de la animacion y desde entonces le gusta el dubstep,tambien le gustan los subgeneros del dubstep como el chillstep,glitchstep,brostep,etc... *'Metal/rock: Le gusta bastante el rock y el metal (siempre existira el arenoso que dira el metal es satanico blablabla...) le gusta más el metal y el rock si no tienen letra o son remxes *'''Electronica: le gusta bastante la electronica por sus ritmos,le gusta tanto como cancion o remix *'House: '''Le gusta la música house por el ritmo igual que la electronia,su madre dice que la música house es música echa por dr.house ._. *'Hardstyle:' le gusta este tipo de música pero le gusta más si son remixes *'Two steps from hell:''' va a llegar otro arenoso que dira solo por el titulo,esa música es satanica igual que el metal blablabla..no es un tipo de música es un grupo,le gusta su música por ser bastante epica,sus canciones favoritas son false king,heart of courage,protectors of the earth,to glory,strenght of a thousand men,dragon rider,el dorado,icarus,blackheart,archangel,black blade,lightning y ocean princess Curiosidades *Una vez le dijieron que era más fria que el artico :u *Le tiene bastante odio a las palomas por que hicieron que no pudiera caminar por una semana o más (queria paterlas,se doblo el tobillo y no podia caminar) *intento la hydrokinesis (controlar el agua con la mente) creyendo que podria hacerle como los de avatar pero solo hizo que el agua vibrara (algún día dominares todas las kinesis y las usare para matar a las palomas :'v) *En mother 5 (una serie que estoy haciendo :v) casi le corta un brazo a otro personaje con un cuchillo :I *Casi mata un mecha drago con un cuchillo *Su version earthbound tiene los ojos violeta debido que sufrio biokinesis :v *Quemo un rio *puede invocar cucarachas *Tiene un dije de plata en forma de un loro que nunca se lo quita (es un polito :'v) *En mother 5 ella y otros 2 personajes se ponen a cantar matryoshka pero luego no los dejan cantar http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140524232049/pruebas-de-jane/es/images/b/be/Cirno9.png *Su estilo de dibujo parece estilo tim burton :v *Es la razon por la que no hay vida en marte (? *Una vez tuvo que ir a un evento y llego tarde a la escuela,cuando entro al salon grito ¡WAZAAA! y a toda la clase casi le da un infarto (feliz2) *Canta extremadamente horrible :'v *al igual que canta,tiene una voz horrible :'v *en un chat llego un niño rata y se puso a trollearlo hasta que exploto (feliz2) *El que lea la pagina se gana un zape http://images.wikia.com/mipequeoponyfanlabor/es/images/2/21/Zape.gif quiero remoledar la pagina y esta si la are (no como la pagina de fire que hace un año prometi remodelar la pagina y ni e editado una letra (? ) Galeria Creepy tostada (feliz2) .png|ella y la tostada xD Lilllly.png|dibujada por Violet diamond (gracias (Allthings) ) Sadic Lileh.png|(echa por sweet) gracias (lady) Gaviota el ataque de las gaviotas asesinas poster.png|Poster de su pelicula que ara Lilehmatandoaaltairchanchanchan.png|ella cuando mato a altair version pony (echo por violet diamond) xDDD ¡NO MÁS BUU!.png|Ella cuando se aparecio un ejercito de usuarios llamados buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Dibujo spoiler (lady) .png|Como aparece ella en el fan-fic de eartbound 'la quimera humana' frasco.png|Lily con giygas en un frasco Super chat bros flood.png vs lily.png MaddyylilyXD.png|echo por Yuzuki Yukari :3 http://images.wikia.com/mipequeoponyfanlabor/es/images/2/21/Zape.gif Y así es que nacen los bebes 3.png|lily traumando desde tiempos inmemorables (Every) Doge.png|Echa por la insectisida,digo rainy (? gracias :'D (quedo como una ninja (? ) Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Otras especies Categoría:Fan-Art Categoría:Personajes Fan-Art Categoría:Artículos OC Categoría:Articulos Fan-Art Categoría:Personajes